


Just Another Hetalia Story

by Diaflower



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, There might be relationships later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaflower/pseuds/Diaflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really not. Prussia gets kidnapped, and Nadiya (my OC) and several others go to rescue him. Yep. Just another Hetalia story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When everything begins

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! If you do not know me, which you probably don't, I am Diaflower. Welcome to my first official story! To start off, this story originally came to me as a dream. But, a few tweaks and such, and here it is! As you may have noticed in the warnings, There is an OC in the story. There are descriptions in the story, but if you really need a image, she looks a bit like Seychelles. She's actually one of the islands of Indonesia. In any case, I don't want to keep you for too long!

The night before everything started, I had a dream. It was a terrible nightmare. There was blood everywhere, and I looked around to see everyone dying. So I did the only thing I could do. I screamed, not caring if anyone heard me. Not even the monsters.

* * *

 

I woke up with a gasp, my eyes flying open and staying there, as if it wasn't just a dream, and, for a moment, I couldn't completely convince myself of that either. Odd. Anyways, I'll see everyone at the world meeting. Maybe I can talk to England or France about it. They would probably know what to do. I know I don't. In any case, I should head to the meeting. Everyone knows how Germany is about those... I don't exactly want him mad at me...

* * *

 

At the meeting, only one country was missing. "Has anyone seen Prussia lately?" I asked, the answer being a chorus of no's. My eyes widened slightly. "Why do you ask?" inquired America. I hastily rearranged my face not to show my expressions. "Just curious..." I answered, fighting the urge to hug my knees to my chest. "If you say so..." said America, probably not believing that I was "just curious" about it. He probably noticed my change in expressions, but he didn't push the subject any further, at least for now, and for that, I was grateful. Besides, even if he did notice, I was too shaken up to care. "So," I whispered under my breath, "it's finally starting." As I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn't notice the look of confusion that England, who was sitting next to me, was sending me.

* * *

 

After the meeting, I started to leave as early as possible. I couldn't talk to England or France after what happened in the meeting. I didn't want them to get caught up in this mess. Besides, I don't want anyone to die. Almost everyone who was at the meeting was in my dream. I don't want them to die. I'll go get Prussia myself. And hopefully, nobody will follow me, and Prussia and I will get out alive. Everyone can survive that way. I headed home and got ready. I changed from my blue dress into a pair of jeans, a white shirt, with a green jacket on top, with a dolphin necklace. For comfort, I said. Then I grabbed a backpack and filled it with as much as I could with non-perishables and water, with a few changes of clothes. After all, I might get hungry, and who knows if the water's good? Finally satisfied with my provisions, I put it on and went to a safe. I wished I didn't have to get these. As a generally non-violent person, I didn't like to get violent. But that's what I need to do. To get Prussia back, as well as keep everyone else alive, it doesn't matter if I die. If I have to, I don't mind killing. This is going to haunt me later, isn't it. Like I said, I will do what I have to regardless of what it is to keep everyone safe. I cleared my conscious, and opened the safe. Inside were a pair of beautiful guns, both black, but Silver Rose was with silver and red designs and red rose with silver leaves on the grip panel. My other one, Gold Masquerade was with gold and blue designs and a blue and gold mask in the same place as Rose's rose. They both came with holsters and ammunition. I checked to see how much ammo I had, as it wouldn't be good to not have any in such an important battle as this. I probably wouldn't win this war, but if I can keep everyone else safe, it's worth it. I was so focused on my own thoughts that I didn't notice England and America come up behind me until America tapped my shoulder. I jumped about three feet in the air, landed, and spun around. "No..." I whispered when I saw them. "Awww, that hurts me right here..." America exclaimed, pointing to his heart. "What do you mean by 'It's finally starting'?" questioned England. I sighed and continued to strap Rose and Masque to my hips. "What I mean is that my dream wasn't a dream." "Why do I think it isn't a good thing?" America asked England. "Because it isn't, you idiot." I pushed past them to get going. "If you will excuse me, I need to go." I continued walking, but America's next words stopped me in my tracks. "Well, we're coming with you. A Hero's job is to rescue people when they're in danger, and by the looks of it, we're heading straight into a mountain of it. I'm not letting you face it by yourself." England agreed with him. "I won't leave your side just to have you die. A gentleman shouldn't let a lady die, especially one that he cares about." I was touched that they cared so much about me, but I still had to keep them safe. "You won't be coming with me, and that's final. I'll be fine." I opened the door of the room and went to my room, to see if I left anything important behind. "Why can't we come?" asked America. I continued ignoring them as I got everything ready. Oh, yeah. I might need their special bullets. They might come in handy sometime. England and America continued to follow me around the house, like lost puppies. I was finally ready to go. I tied my long, brown hair in twintails and grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. Oh. It's raining. The perfect weather. It was almost poetic, the weather matching my mood. Though, if I do die in there, I wished to see a sunny day. "Why can't we come?" questioned England. Well, I probably should give them an answer. They deserve that much at least. I grabbed my bright red umbrella and paused, without turning around so they wouldn't see the tears streaming down my face. My dream came back to me at full force, not bothering to hide a single gruesome detail. I remembered with detail the bloodstained walls, the pool of blood spreading around me. Germany. Dead. England. Also dead. Italy was dead as well. Even Prussia. I was the only one alive. America continued to lay there, as if sleeping, but the pool of blood told me otherwise. Romano wasn't in the room, as well as Spain and France, but somehow I knew that they were with Germany and the others now. It wasn't a comforting thought. Japan and China, as well as Canada and Russia, had gone ahead. I heard screams and sickening sounds coming from the direction. I didn't count too much on their survival. Besides, what would it matter now? I was the only one left alive. I snapped back into the present, and I said, in the coldest voice I could manage, "I will save everyone this time. I won't allow anyone else to die." I probably didn't manage too well, seeing as I was still crying, and still frightened of the dream coming to reality. Even so, I pushed open the door and went out into the pouring rain, leaving two shocked faces behind.


	2. The house of the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time: I snapped back into the present, and I said, in the coldest voice I could manage, "I will save everyone this time. I won't allow ayone else to die." I probably didn't manage too well, seeing as I was still crying, and still frightened of the dream coming to reality. Even so, I pushed open the door and went out into the pouring rain, leaving two shocked faces behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you all enjoy this stuff! I try to make all my chapters 1000 words at least, so that they're not to short that you could read in five seconds. Still looking for Ideas and beta-readers! Notes at the end are generally going to be chapter notes, so if anything besides the story, you should read those. Ciao!

I walked a while, heading to the castle where Prussia was. It wasn't long before I heard two sets of boots come squelching after me. "Well, we're coming anyways." I turned my head to see the two heads following me all afternoon. I was impressed with them, though still worried for their safety. "You aren't going to stop the Hero!" I chuckled. "Fine. You two can come. Just don't blame me if anything happens to you. I did warn you, after all." I said, exasperated. "We'll be fine. We've got your guns, as well as America's, and I have my magic and sword. Also, when we rescue Prussia, he should have a sword or another gun that he can use. Besides, we're not going to let you walk into danger to get yourself killed, remember?" England reassured me. "Well, I should probably tell my boss that I'll be out for a few weeks or so. I'll call America's boss as well, seeing as the idiot will probably forget. Would you like me to call yours as well, Nadiya?" Oh. Right. I completely forgot about it. "Thanks for reminding me, I'll go call her now." I replied. "No problem, Nadiya." England replied, as much of a gentleman as ever.

* * *

 

After I was done calling, I went to find America, since he seemed to have wandered off. England was still talking on the phone. I found America and dragged him to where we were earlier, and once England was done talking, we set off on our journey again. A short while later, we came up to a dark castle. "Well, this place looks warm and friendly." I muttered. I spoke louder so that England and America could hear me clearly. "Prussia's probably in there. Let's go." "Wait, what makes you so sure that Prussia's in there?" "Well, from my viewpoint, it makes a lot of sense. Do you see any other suspicious places around here?" England answered. "Yes! Do you not see the sparkling meadow with fluffy bunnies and colorful flowers over there?" America yelled. "If you would quit your comedy act, Prussia's in here." "Again, how do you-" "It's written in stone right here." I interrupted America before he could speak any further. "Well, I can't read the rest of this." England stated, coming up to the stone. "America, are you able to read it?" America came up to the stone and said, "Well, I've seen lots of squiggles and weird letters, but this doesn't look like anything else I've seen before. I can tell you that it looks like it says more than Prussia's name on it." "Nadiya, any luck?" England asked again , myself this time. "I'm having lots of luck, but none if it sounds any good." I answered. "Well, can you tell us what it says?" "Here lies Prussia. Brother, friend, and nation. The awesomest person in the world." I read. Something wasn't right. I could feel it in the very air. I looked at England and America, whose heads were down, their faces covered by the shadow of hair sweeping down. I looked up to the sky. It was dark. Way too dark for this time of day. "Something's not right here." "Well, of course something isn't right. This tombstone states that a nation died. That shouldn't even be possible." America responded, his voice softer than I remembered. "No, that's not what I meant. England, looking at the sky, what time would you say it is?" "Around midnight, if I'm reading that correctly..." "And your phone says the time is..." "4:00 in the afternoon...?" England replied. "That is what I meant by something not being right. Didn't you say you saw a 'sparkling meadow with fluffy bunnies and colorful flowers,' or something to that extent, dd you not? How is the meadow exactly sparkling? As far as we've seen, at least one thing is true. There is far more than meets the eye here. We should keep that in mind before we do anything completely or even somewhat idiotic. " I said, staring at America. "cough America cough" England pointed out. "I'm talking too you too, England. Something is really very wrong here. I intend to find out what it is or at the very least, get everyone out of this building again before anyone dies." "And 'anyone' includes yourself as well, Nadiya." America stated. "None of us will be leaving without you. Even if we have push you through the door ourselves." "I'll see what I can do about it. Now, let's go inside." I said as I finally opened the door to the mysterious mansion and led everyone inside.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently looking for a beta-reader that's interested in helping me with this story! I am also looking for any ideas that you lovely readers might have, and I will give you a shout out if I use your Idea(s). This story is also on Wattpad, Fanfiction.net, and Deviantart under the same username or Diamondflower101. Thanks for reading and hopefully I'll talk to you later!


End file.
